<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the House by allixiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043542">On the House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler'>allixiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon will always take care of you when you're drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) &amp; You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, you actually really liked Negan’s wives. There were a few that sometimes rubbed you the wrong way, but overall you enjoyed having the time to talk with them. They were manipulated into this situation and were stuck with Negan just to be able to have some benefits around here. If you hadn’t gotten so lucky, you’d probably be in the same situation. You tried your hardest to be there for them. You strongly believed that there was an extremely powerful bond between women and you took advantage of it. You motivated them to not completely let Negan control them. Although, sometimes this was a bit of a curse because Negan had a thing for rebellious women. They weren’t the objects that Negan made them out to be. They weren’t just items on a shelf that he could pick and choose between using. </p><p>If you passed the lounge, you’d stop in and chat with whoever was in there. You’d let them vent out their feelings, gossip about whatever was going on, or just talk to them about their day. As much as you “took care” of them, they looked after you too. If it had been a few days without seeing you, a few of them might ask Simon if you were okay or come by your room to check in on you. You had really made a close-knit community out of the wives and it was really comforting to have friends to be able to go to.</p><p>Simon knew about your special friendship with the wives. As much as he liked it, it also made him nervous. You didn’t tell him that much about what they told you, but he knew they confided in you. Negan, however, didn’t. He was always afraid Negan would figure it out and threaten you into telling him their confidential information. He didn’t try to stop you though. He knew what it meant to you. </p><p>It usually stayed pretty drama free. Every here and there, you’d have someone come running to you in tears because Negan said something that hurt their feelings or he did something that they didn’t approve of. Sometimes it didn’t even involve Negan. After all, there were plenty of other men at The Sanctuary and you knew for a fact that basically all the wives had “cheated” on Negan at one point or another. On one particular day, though, the shit hit the fan. You had been in the kitchen, cleaning off the counters and the table to kill some of your free time when you heard a pair of shoes clicking quickly from down the hall. You turned to the door to see Amber, Negan’s youngest wife, standing there with tears streaming her face. She had black mascara streaking her cheeks and she was just an overall mess. </p><p>“Amber?” You asked gently, not wanting to make her more upset; “What’s the matter?”</p><p>She was gripping the sides of the doorway as if she would collapse if she let go. You were tempted to bring her into the room to sit her down, but quite honestly you were afraid she’d absolutely crumble if you did. You, however, gingerly approach her like you had found a scared puppy backed into a corner. </p><p>“Negan…” She breathed out; “Mark…” She said not even able to form a sentence yet.</p><p>Your stomach did a flip at the two male names that you were familiar with. It was never good when a wife’s man on the side and Negan made it into the same consecutive thought. It usually meant one thing. </p><p>“What about Mark and Negan?” You persuaded her to go on.</p><p>A fresh set of tears pooled in her eyes and she sobbed harder than she was before;</p><p>“Negan burned him.” She said just making it out as a whisper.</p><p>You grimaced at the thought of it. You remembered when Dwight’s face got the hot iron treatment. You had watched it from a little ways away and you remembered it like it was yesterday. The way the iron sizzled against his skin and how it quite literally melted away from his face. You were nauseous for the rest of the day and it took you a couple days to shake what you saw. You couldn’t imagine how Dwight felt. Truthfully, you didn’t think Sherry ever got over it. She had cried for hours. She blamed herself because she had known the risks of sneaking around Negan. They both did. </p><p>Simon had been standing next to you, his hand just barely intertwined with yours as you watched. It was a reminder of how you and Simon were grateful that things worked out differently for you. The two of you didn’t really talk about it when you went to bed that night. You didn’t have to. That situation could have easily been the two of you. He had just kissed you a little softer and a little longer than normal that night. He held you a little tighter in his arms, stroking your hair and whispering how much he loved you. It rattled both of you.</p><p>You had an idea of what Amber felt at this moment.</p><p>“This is not your fault. It’s not Mark’s fault either.” You said finally taking the initiative to take her by the shoulders and guide her inside the room.</p><p>She shook her head;</p><p>“It is my fault. Negan warned me over and over that there would be consequences,” She said burying her face in her hands; “I shouldn’t have let it happen. I just love Mark so much…”</p><p>You felt horrible for her. You wished you could snap your fingers and make it all better for her. She was so young and had her life robbed from her. She was like a little sister to you. This wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t what anybody wanted. </p><p>“I know you do. You shouldn’t have to fight that feeling. I’m sorry, Am.” You consoled, bringing her to your chest for a hug. </p><p>You let her cry for what felt like an eternity. You hushed her and rubbed her back, trying to help her get it out of her system. You didn’t know what to say. What could you say? You couldn’t make it go away. You couldn’t make a world where she and Mark could be together in perfect bliss. You could, though, do everything you could to help her move on. You pushed her away to make her look at you, her gentle eyes reddened and puffy. </p><p>“I tell you what. I’ve been meaning to put my portable stereo to good use since I got it fixed. How about we have some drinks tonight?” You suggested.</p><p>The lounge actually had a decent bar. It was usually kept stocked, so you wouldn’t have a problem getting your hands on some decent alcohol. After all, you had some bartending skills under your belt from college. So, it’d be a waste not to have a little party. Amber agreed, hoping to get her mind off of everything. You really weren’t supposed to be doing this. Negan was the only one permitted into the lounge other than the wives themselves. So, it was a secret of sorts. You didn’t care if you got caught, though. You were more than willing to take the blame for it.</p><p>You walked into the lounge late that night, grinning from ear to ear upon seeing the lounge was packed with your favorite ladies. You walked behind the bar and saw Amber sitting in the middle, looking just as downcast as before. Everyone knew that tonight was for Amber. To lift her spirits.</p><p>You poured the first commemorative shot of tequila for her. You inserted a battered (but functional) CD into the speaker and pressed play. Thankfully, the music blared into the room. A loud cheer erupted and that’s when it really got started. Once Amber downed the first shot, you began pouring drinks for the others. Everyone was scattered across the room. Some were sitting on the furniture talking over the music, some were dancing, some were singing. It was really an anything goes sort of thing. You threw back two shots yourself, just enough to almost make you buzzed. After all, you were hosting. It took Amber about an hour before she finally cracked a smile and allowed herself to have fun.</p><p>You poured shots and mixed what drinks you could with limited resources, keeping everybody happy and satisfied. In a way, this was the equivalent of a girls’ night out. Except you hadn’t really gone anywhere.</p><p>A sharp hiss and a thud got your attention suddenly;</p><p>“Shit!” Caroline cursed in her seat next to Amber.</p><p>The alcoholic beverage from her knocked cup seeped off the counter and onto the floor causing you to laugh.</p><p>“Okay, so you’re cut off.” You said sarcastically. </p><p>“You’re gonna make [Y/N] put us on bar restrictions!” Beth laughed from the couch behind her.</p><p>The music was still loud, but you spoke over it;</p><p>“Easy, everybody. Accidents happen. I’m going to get some rags and I’ll be back.” You said walking out from behind the bar; “Behave yourselves!”</p><p>You closed the lounge doors behind you (another big no no) muffling the sound of singing and music. You walked down the hallway feeling very bubbly when you bumped into a muscular frame. You stumbled back to see the dark chocolatey eyes of the very man you loved so dearly. You wrapped your arms around his torso, his hands immediately resting on your hips;</p><p>“Well, hey there,” He said kissing the tip of your nose; “I guess you have something to do with the noise complaint I received?”</p><p>Uh-oh. Busted. </p><p>“Maybe.” You chided. </p><p>He paused, he knew that slightly slurred tone anywhere;</p><p>“Have you been drinking?” He asked laughing in amusement.</p><p>“Just a little. I may or may not be reliving my bartender days.” </p><p>“Is that so? And I wasn’t invited?” He asked, pretending to be offended.</p><p>You scrunched your nose at him;</p><p>“It is women only. Last I checked, you are definitely not a girl.” You purred.</p><p>“I can’t argue with you there,” He bantered back; “Not to be that guy, but unless you want Negan coming up here, I’d suggest you bring your little party to a minimum.” </p><p>You hissed;</p><p>“Fuck Negan.” </p><p>“[Y/N].” Simon scolded with a tone full of warning.</p><p>“I’m serious. If it weren’t for him we wouldn’t even be HAVING this party. As far as I’m concerned, this is his fault.” You said continuing to slur.</p><p>Simon laughed again, thoroughly entertained by this situation;</p><p>“Well, in any event, I’ll hold him off for you. On one condition.” He offered.</p><p>You hummed in curiosity, looking up at him with glassy eyes;</p><p>“Promise me you won’t get yourself in trouble?” He asked, half joking.</p><p>“Sure. Whatever you say.” You said pulling away from him to find clean rags as previously attempted.</p><p>He walked in the other direction, smiling and shaking his head. He knew he’d have to take care of you later. You retrieved the rags and cleaned up the spill, not adhering to Simon’s advice. You had meant what you said. You weren’t scared of Negan or any of his stupid rules. </p><p>You returned to the bar, continuing to have a good time with the wives, trying your hardest to lift Amber’s spirits. It helped a little, but she had a lot of healing to do. This was only a temporary fix to a much bigger problem. Still, she deserved a load off for at least a little while. However, when one of the wives started knocking stuff over, you knew it was time to call it quits. You ushered everyone back to their respective rooms, cleaned the bar up, and closed the lounge before stumbling down the halls to Simon’s room. It was a wonder you even made it there. </p><p>You entered his room with wobbly legs and a drunken grin. He turned from where he was standing at the dresser;</p><p>“Hey, baby,” He greeted, seeing your very intoxicated state; “Oh, you ARE drunk.”</p><p>You collapsed into him, mumbling incoherently. He chuckled heartily, pushing you back onto the bed to get you out of your work clothes. He untied your shoes and slipped off your socks;</p><p>“How was it?” He asked.</p><p>You hummed, head lulled back onto the mattress. You felt so floaty and so bubbly;</p><p>“It was fun. We could’ve gone all night.” You said slurring more than before.</p><p>He reached behind you to unzip the dress you had changed into, nodding his head with a charmed smile. You were quite the character when you had too much to drink.</p><p>“I don’t doubt that at all. You party hard.” He said entertaining your conversation.</p><p>Your eyes were closed as you continued;</p><p>“Damn right I do. They even tried to get me to do body shots, but I stopped them.” You joked.</p><p>He hummed, knowing you were bullshitting him;</p><p>“Oh? I would’ve hated to miss out on that.” He replied.</p><p>He finally slipped the dress off of your body, his actions pausing and cheeks going red when he saw what you had been wearing underneath. It was just a matching red set, but damn was it stunning on you. Even while drunk, you cause his stare;</p><p>“Does someone like what he sees?” You questioned.</p><p>He cleared his throat;</p><p>“You know I do,” He almost growled; “But you need to get some sleep.”</p><p>You whined;</p><p>“Please, Si?” You begged, rolling your hips upward.</p><p>He shook his head, unclasping your bra, tossing it away, and getting a t-shirt over your head. </p><p>“Nope. You are way too drunk for that.” He proclaimed.</p><p>Despite your protests, he managed to get you under the covers and comfortable in bed. You babbled on drunkenly for a while, but soon found yourself sleepy. He talked you to sleep, stroking your hair and kissing your skin. He found it comforting that you were able to enjoy yourself in the ways that you always did. </p><p>And he never minded having to take care of you at the end of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>